


Forever gone

by xvictoriadoyle



Series: On the side of evil [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Reinchenbach Falls
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 03:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xvictoriadoyle/pseuds/xvictoriadoyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All'apparenza, è una giornata tranquilla e il celo è celeste, Ophelia questo lo ricorderà sempre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever gone

**Author's Note:**

> *Abbraccia Jade tra le lacrime* Questa fic parla da sola. Scritta per riempire d'angst la mia compagna a vita di feels e per la challenge #nomicosecittà di maridichallenge.
> 
> Colori: Celeste.

Ricorda benissimo il tono di celeste che aveva il celo il giorno che Jim era uscito di casa, dopo aver dato un bacio a Sebastian e averle sussurrato all’orecchio che al momento giusto le avrebbe regalato la sua pistola. Lei come una stupida non aveva capito, aveva pensato che stesse semplicemente uscendo per mettere in atto un altro gioco per Holmes.  
Era scena in cantina con Sebastian e si era allenata con la scherma, aveva imparato a usare un fucile di precisione a laser. Normale routine, in fondo.  
Si era messa a studiare la planimetria di un palazzo in cui avrebbe dovuto commettere un omicidio, mentre attendeva che la torna al cioccolato cuocesse. Aveva guardato fuori dalla finestra, è il cielo era sempre dello stesso colore di prima, forse un po’ più chiaro.  
Quando il timer del forno aveva suonato, aveva controllato l’ora. Si stava facendo tardi, ma Seb era comunque uscito di casa, mentre metteva lo zucchero a velo sulla torta.  
Non aveva resistito per molto e aveva tagliato una grossa fetta, appoggiandola in un piatto, andando a prendere del latte nel frigo, quando di colpo qualcuno aprì la porta e le cadde atterra la bottiglia, del vedere il volto del miglior cecchino che conosceva tra le lacrime. Era corsa da lui e l’aveva abbracciato, mentre il sussurro tra i singhiozzi dell’uomo tra le sue braccia la lasciava a bocca aperta e le spezzava il cuore.  
\- E’ andato via Ophelia, Jim è...morto -


End file.
